


down down down

by planariang



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, challenge?, so random, webe itu mitos ... katanya
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5975266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planariang/pseuds/planariang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pelangimu berwarna kelabu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	down down down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EL_CHAN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EL_CHAN/gifts).



**knb milik fujimaki tadatoshi, tidak ada keuntungan yang didapat dari pengerjaan fanfiksi ini.**

.

Kamu hilang, tak ada kabar. Sebagian orang memilih tak peduli, sebagian lagi bertanya-tanya kemana gerangan kamu pergi. Ada yang bilang kamu merantau ke tanah temuan Colombus, menemani ayahmu yang ringkih dan pesakitan, memaksakan dirimu menjejakkan kaki di tempat yang tidak kamu kenal sepenuhnya-hanya lewat film-film barat yang kamu tonton saat senggang.

Kamu asing di tanah orang asing. Dengan bahasa mereka yang masih belum kaupahami-sekalipun kamu mempelajarinya hingga bertahun-tahun dari sekolah dasar-dari hari menjadi bulan kemudian berubah menjadi tahun, kamu mulai terbiasa, berteman, dan membuat masalah.

Dulu kamu terbiasa menghajar adik kelasmu yang rambutnya seperti awan gelap sebelum turun hujan. Menurutmu benar menghadiahinya satu dua pukulan hingga beberapa sudut di wajahnya berubah menjadi biru lebam. Itu hukuman. Kamu ingin membuatnya jera dan berhenti membolos seperti pecundang. Alasanmu karena kamu peduli, dan kamu melakukannya lagi lagi lagi karena dia tak pernah bisa mengerti.

Menghajar menjadi habitus, tanganmu berubah gatal. Maka tak aneh bila kamu pernah, sekali, meringkuk di atas lantai semen dingin di balik jeruji penjara. Anggap saja pengalaman, candamu pada kawanmu yang poninya menghalangi sebagian wajahnya. Dia datang ke kantor polisi untuk membebaskanmu dengan walimu yang lain-bukan ayahmu, beliau terlalu sibuk dengan perawatan tubuhnya yang digerogoti penyakit, sekedar berdiri saja beliau kepayahan.

Seakan kamu lupa dengan yang namanya jera, kamu kembali mencari masalah, dan lari-lari dari kenyataan kalau kamu mulai rindu menghantamkan bogem mentahmu pada tulang pipi si rambut kelabu.

Ngomong-ngomong, apa kabarnya dia sekarang?

.

Hai, halo, lama tak berjumpa, bagaimana kabarmu? Kamu mendengarnya berulang-ulang dari mulut-mulut yang berbeda. Segelintir yang menanyakan kemana saja kamu selama ini, menghilang dari keseharian mereka, terutama kepala-kepala warna-warni yang pernah dulu menjadi rekan satu tim, berbagi kemenangan-bukan kekalahan, tim basket di sekolahmu yang dulu tak pernah mengenal kalah. Akan tetapi kautahu bahwa mereka, sekarang, (dulu setelah kamu menghilang,) tahu pahitnya kalah dan asam garam perjuangan meraih menang. Walau tak kamu tunjukkan dengan benar, kamu bersyukur, ah, mereka perlahan-lahan mereka tumbuh menjadi dewasa, meninggalkanmu sendiri perlahan-lahan.

Pelangimu berwarna kelabu.

.

Kamu mengenalnya karena kalian bertetangga. Pertama kali bertemu dengannya, kamu kira dia adalah Shougo. Rambutnya yang kelabu, dan potongannya mengingatkanmu pada adik kelasmu yang dulu sering kausiksa itu. Yang berbeda adalah tingginya, dan fakta kalau Shougou tak lagi membiarkan warna rambutnya membosankan seperti awan di musim hujan. Dia menyinyirmu dengan sarkastik. Mukamu merah padam dibuatnya.

Chihiro. Skeptis dan hampir membosankan. Kecuali bahwa lidahnya yang seringnya pedas terasa nikmat di dalam mulutmu.

Dia menjadi candu, kamu tak cukup bila hanya dicumbu.

Semuanya terjadi begitu saja, seperti mudahnya kamu membalikkan telapak tangan, lancar bagai air yang mengalir lewat keran.

Pelangimu masih kelabu.

.

Kamu jatuh dan jatuh dan jatuh sampai tak ada yang bisa membuatmu berdiri lagi. Tidak harga dirimu pula egomu yang terkikis saban hari.

Dua apartemen yang dulu saling bersebelahan suatu waktu menjadi satu. Wajahnya yang terlelap adalah yang kamu temui di pagi hari.

Seijuurou berucap selamat. Tak kamu sangka kalau dia dan Chihiro dulu adalah rekan sejawat, bekerja sama sebagai satu tim sekalipun tidak lebih lama dari kamu dan Seijuurou, sebelum kamu memindahkan tampuk kuasamu padanya dulu.

Salah satu yang membuatmu dekat dengan Chihiro mungkin adalah bola basket, meskipun tidak ada satupun di antara kalian yang masih memainkannya sekarang. Memilih menyimpannya sebagai masa lalu di dalam arsip kenangan. Seiring waktu berjalan, ada banyak kesamaan yang muncul di antara kalian.

Pelangimu masih berwarna kelabu. Namun sentuhan Chihiro yang intens sedikit demi sedikit membuatnya menjadi biru, melebur, bersatu dengan langit cerah di musim semi.

Chihiro tak memiliki warna, lagipula.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> big thanks to el yang udah mau denger ramblinganku di pm fb dan nantang aku supaya wb ini ilang (tbh kemarin juga gatau kenapa bisa ngetik eyes haha) meskipun emang akhirnya aku kalah sih. tapi semoga abis ini bisa nulis lancar dan nyelesein semua utang wkwk. dan maafkan isinya so random, aku juga gak tau nulis apa ini. tapi siapapun kamu, makasih udah baca! :)


End file.
